


Dear my stalker,

by Ly_chan415



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Are they in love yet though?, Boys In Love, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love (?) Letters, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, No Angst, No Smut, Oikawa Tooru is a stalker, Second Year Setter Squad, Why Did I Write This?, stalker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_chan415/pseuds/Ly_chan415
Summary: ‘I think someone’s stalking me.’-In which Futakuchi gets stalked by a certain someone, and receives letters from them.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Dear my stalker,

“...Hello?” 

“Kenjirou? I’m sorry for calling you, but can I come over? I want to discuss something with you…” 

“Are you serious? I’m busy, can this be tomorrow?” 

“No! It’s really urgent, please Kenjirou, I need your help on this…” 

“Is it that serious?” 

“Yes. Well, it is to me, maybe not so much to you, but I really need to see you.” 

“Okay then, come over. I’ll wait.” 

“Really!? Thanks! I love you!” 

“Love you too, now hurry up.” 

\---

Futakuchi arrived at Shirabu’s door, looking around nervously while playing with a stray strand of his hair. He pressed the doorbell multiple times, looking scared when Shirabu failed to appear. Just when Futakuchi was going to start shouting for the other boy, an annoyed Shirabu opened the door. Futakuchi crashed on top of the other, barging in and slamming the door in the process. Shirabu groaned. 

‘Couldn't you have entered being more civilised?’ 

‘I’m sorry, but shush.’ Futakuchi ignored the shorter boy’s complaints as he looked out through the peephole. Shirabu frowned at his strange actions, before Futakuchi moved away from the door, looking relieved. 

‘No one’s there.’ 

‘Did you expect anyone to be?’

‘Yeah.’ 

‘Who?’ 

‘That’s what I wanted to ask you about.’  
‘Huh?’ 

Futakuchi let out a quiet sniffle. ‘I think someone’s stalking me.’ 

‘...’

‘...’

‘...’

‘...Kenjirou?’ 

Shirabu let out a frustrated scream. ‘YOU’RE BEING STALKED?’ Futakuchi clamped a hand over the setter’s mouth, bringing his other hand to his lips to form a silent shhh. 

‘Yes, I think I am.’ 

Shirabu groaned and facepalmed. ‘I can’t deal with this alone, I’m gonna call some other guys. Wait in the living room, I’ll get you something to drink in a minute.’ 

‘Thank you Kenjirou!’ 

‘Shut up. I’m getting a headache.’ 

\---

That was how Futakuchi ended up sitting on Shirabu’s couch, clutching a mug of coffee while being surrounded by the second year setter squad. 

Kenma spoke up, lying down on the couch, game console in his hands as he spoke.  
‘So Kenjirou told me you were getting stalked?’ 

‘I think so?’ 

‘And you thought you would be safe coming here by yourself?’ 

‘Eh?’ 

‘You thought it would be smart to come to Kenjirou’s place all alone? What if the person did something to you?’ 

‘...I’m sorry.’ 

‘Next time call me or something, I’ll get Kuro to drive you.’ 

(‘Aren’t you the one driving?’ Yahaba asked quietly, and Kenma shrugged. ‘I’m too lazy.’ ‘But what if Kuroo-san gets Kenji in danger or does something to Kenji?’ ‘Then I’ll kill him. It’s fine.’ ‘Which part of you defines murder as fine?’ Kenma ignored him.)

Akaashi asked the brunet, ‘ So, when did you realize that you were getting stalked?’ 

Futakuchi sipped on his coffee before he spoke. ‘At first, I just felt someone looking at me.’  
‘What, like a gaze?’ Atsumu asked while munching on crisps that Kenjirou had put out. Yahaba smacked his head and warned him to “not talk while your mouth is open, you eat like a pig”. 

‘Yeah. You know how I go to university by train most of the time? I just felt like someone was looking at me constantly, but I thought it was nothing and I brushed it off.’

‘Yeah, and then?’ 

‘I tried to ignore it, but when that continued for about a month, I thought it was getting a little strange.’

‘‘‘‘A month!?’’’’ Futakuchi winced at the volume of the voices. 

‘Yeah. So I decided not to use the train for a while and walked instead, but about a week later, there was more staring while I walked. And then another week later, there were the letters.’ 

‘Letters?’ Kenma questioned, finally pausing his game to give his full attention to the conversation. 

‘Yeah. I found letters in my flat’s post and they keep coming every day.’ 

‘They know where you live!?’ Yahaba exclaimed, and Shirabu punched Yahaba’s arm to silence him. 

‘Isn’t that really bad? Like they might break in or something...’ 

‘I thought it was too, but…’ 

‘But?’ 

‘It was just weird. Like the letters didn’t seem like they were from a stalker…’ 

‘What?’ 

‘I mean, I expected it to be like creepy love confession, or like you know in manga, they have pictures of the person they took, or something like that? Some really weird stalkerish thing?’ 

(‘So basically Kuro?’ Kenma asked again. Atsumu frowned. ‘Why are you so rude to him?’ Another shrug. ‘One, Kenji is important to all of us here and the fact he’s getting stalked by some creepy person is not great at all, two, Kuro is genuinely weird sometimes and three, he ate my apple pie last week.’ ‘I mean, I agree. Kuroo-san is strange.’ ‘Isn’t the apple pie the main reason though?’ Once again, Yahaba got ignored.) 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘I thought it would be that kind of stuff, but it wasn’t.’ 

‘What did it say?’ 

At this, Futakuchi pulled out a stack of envelopes from his bag. Akaashi groaned at the amount of letters, and his face fell when Futakuchi pulled out a second pile. Atsumu stopped munching on the crisps and sat up properly, staring at the pile in disdain.

‘Just read them, you’ll know what I mean. They're weird.’ 

Each person took a letter from the two piles, and opened to envelopes to read them. The envelopes themselves were plain white, with ‘To Futakuchi,’ written on them in slightly rushed handwriting. As they started to read the letters, their brows furrowed in confusion. 

_“You have an exam or something tomorrow right? You were revising on the way home. Good luck.”_

_“I saw you in the cafe you always go to today. You seem tired. Make sure that you’re not sleeping late, you always get bags under your eyes easily. It ruins your pretty face.”_

_“Why did you even decide to go to university yesterday? You were sick. Why did you have to go, you could’ve gotten more ill. You need to take more care of yourself.”_

__

__

It occasionally included some ‘You were cute’ or ‘You looked nice in that shirt, it was better than the one you wore on Monday’, but other than that, it was just some worrying and advice packed into multiple letters.

Yahaba opened his mouth to voice his thoughts.

‘...I don’t really know what to say…’ 

‘It doesn’t seem stalkerish at all!’ 

‘Yeah but the fact that they know your house and stuff is already a stalker...sort of…is it?’ 

‘I really don’t know…’ 

‘See? It’s really hard to tell!’ Futakuchi said, looking slightly worried and troubled. 

Akaashi replied, ‘But we can’t really leave them alone, they know your address and all, it’s dangerous.’

‘I know. So, I tried something.’ 

‘What?’ The other five chorused. Futakuchi looked down at his coffee, then looked back at his friends. He tilted his head to the side and laughed nervously. 

‘Don’t be mad, but…

I wrote a letter back to them.’ 

Futakuchi’s mischievous smile after he said this was so terribly, terribly cute.

It made the five almost melt in their seats before realizing what he said. 

‘....WHAT?’ 

Futakuchi covered his ears again with a pout. 

‘You guys are way too loud…’ 

\---

Afterwards, Futakuchi got scolded by the setters (mainly Akaashi and Yahaba, who were desperately worried for Futakuchi. He always had no idea of the seriousness of any situation, no matter what) and when he was seen to be apologising with tears in his eyes, they forgave his dumb act reluctantly. Thinking back, and along with Kenma’s calm reasoning, Futakuchi realized what he had done, and he felt idiotic. 

He didn’t regret it though. 

_“Can we meet each other?”_

\---

The day after, he got a response. 

_“Of course.”_

\---

The place they were meeting was Futakuchi’s favorite cafe, with only a couple of customers quietly enjoying their drinks at the tables. It was a peaceful cafe, and Futakuchi chose to go here whenever he just needed a break from an assignment, or from his part-time job. 

And today was the day he was meeting his ‘stalker.’ 

Futakuchi took another sip of his latte, finishing it as he glanced at the wooden wall clock for the millionth time that day. The master came over and asked him, ‘Are you waiting for someone?’ Futakuchi nodded back, smiling at the other man before returning to staring at the clock. The older man replaced his empty cup with a new one and walked away, Futakuchi looking surprised and thanking him. He then returned to his thoughts.

_What if the person was actually really bad? What if they weren’t the type of person you were thinking of?_

He felt anxious, and let out a sigh. 

‘I should’ve asked at least one of the setter group to come with me…’ he muttered. Unfortunately, they seemed to all have their part-time jobs and couldn’t come to support him. 

But he did not want to skip this. He didn’t believe that this stalker person was going to be terrible. He didn’t know who this person was, but he could tell from the letters that they wouldn’t hurt him. At first, sure, he was scared and frightened of this unknown person, but soon, he found himself getting used to the daily letters in his post, even feeling rather excited to see what was written for the day. 

Was the person going to give him some crappy fashion advice, or were they going to tell him off for something which he did? Were they going to share anything about their personal life? Would he give more random opinions on his daily choices? Or were they going to even compliment him? Tell him that he was cute? Tell him why they were choosing to stalk him?

Every day, Futakuchi could only find himself wondering about the same questions each time he unsealed the envelopes to see what was written. At first, Futakuchi was scared and reluctant to read them, but recently, he was just genuinely happy when reading the letters, pouting at some of the meaningless writing, trying to discover what that sentence read in super messy handwriting, or smiling as the occasional praise was dropped in. 

This person, a complete stranger, stalking him. 

Futakuchi wasn’t scared of them anymore. 

They couldn’t be bad. They didn’t sound like it. And his gut instinct told him that it was okay. 

But what if he was wrong? 

A tap on his shoulder startled Futakuchi out of his thoughts, and a voice politely asked, ‘Futakuchi Kenji?’ 

‘Eh?’ 

When he looked up, he saw a handsome man, slightly taller than him, with a beautiful face and gorgeous styled chestnut hair standing in front of him. The girls in the shop were looking over, staring in wonder at the charming man, low murmurs and rustling coming from the seats around them. Before he could try to remember whether he had met the man before, Futakuchi gave a quick bow of his head in acknowledgment to the other (presumably older than him), who laughed. 

‘Not paying attention? How dangerous, considering that you’re being stalked by someone like’ 

He paused, and then held out a closed fist in front of Futakuchi, and with a flourish, he opened it to reveal a single lavender rose from his hand. 

‘...me?’ 

He smiled, and brought the rose up for the delicate petals to touch Futakuchi’s lips. 

\---

Dear Kenjirou, Shigeru, Keiji, Atsumu and Kenma, 

My stalker turned out to be a wonderful person. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Ah how creepy Oikawa-san is...  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \---
> 
> Meaning of lavender roses: enchantment, wonder, splendor, mystery, love at first sight or enchantment at first sight


End file.
